Bury Me In Black
by Hemeratak
Summary: Depressed song fic to MCR's Bury Me in Black song, basically, Deidara's left to fend for himself against Sasori's sadistic emotions... I would say SasoDei but there's NO romance in this Sucky summary I know...... M for a reason


_**Yo! Depressed mood (Or "creative" if you wanna call it that) came on, now then, I present the story born from hatred of a certain girl and utter detest of some people… My first song Fic on Fan Fiction, but it's really the fiftieth one I've done on my computer -.-U … Sasori is taken as the main villain here, I dunno why it turned out this way, but it did… **_

**Naruto~ Kishamoto**

**Bury Me In black song~ My Chemical Romance**

**Story~ Myself**

**I said, we'll drown ourselves in misery tonight  
White lies, you've worn out all your dancing shoes this time  
**

Sasori shut his eyes tightly; if he never had to see the world again it would be too soon. He had no emotion other than loathing for his life. As long as the scorpion could recall that was how it had been. There were no tears from his eyes, why would there be? He was only a puppet after all.

**Just give us war-worn lipstick by the door if I inflame**

Deidara punched his fist into the wall in front of him. Staying with the Akatsuki was hell; he had no intention of becoming another nameless criminal in a secret organization bent on world domination. Why in hells name would he want to do that? Why would he want to be here, with _**him**_? The blonde raised his eyes in anger as Sasori made an appearance. The red head never wore any emotions, sometimes, Deidara wondered if Sasori was a cockroach.

**These eyes have had too much to drink again tonight  
Black skies; we'll douse ourselves in high explosive light**

Deidara moved back in slight alarm as Sasori walked closer toward him. It wasn't a lie to say that the blonde was terrified of what he could –or what he would- do to him. Sasori's eyes were a darker brown than before; Deidara couldn't stand it if anyone looked at him like that. He with held his reasons. Sasori's hand connected with Deidara's cheek, it was icy cold. Deidara winced slightly and placed his hand over his throbbing cheek. A demonic grin formed on Sasori's face. A new "Toy" had formed in front of his gaze. That's all people were to the scorpion, toys.

**Just give us war-worn, I've been calling you all week  
for my shotgun**

Deidara felt tears fall from his eyes; Sasori's smile grew larger at the sight of the blonde's pain. Sasori licked his lips slightly as he pulled a kunai from his pocket. "No… No…" Deidara whispered as he moved back against the wall, trying to evade the scorpion. Sasori shook his head, "You knew this was happening **brat**, get over it."

**Pick up the phone  
Pick up the phone, fucker**

Deidara spat in Sasori's face. A semi-childish reaction, but that was all he felt able to do. Sasori didn't even flinch as he managed to pin Deidara against the wall. Deidara grit his teeth tightly, he knew Sasori enjoyed seeing his pain, that's why he would do this. Sasori raised the kunai slightly, "It's time to play brat." He whispered against Deidara's ear.

**I wanna see what your insides look like (I wanna see what your insides look like)  
I bet you're not fucking pretty on the inside (Not so pretty)  
I wanna see what your insides look like (Not so pretty baby)  
I wanna see 'em (Not so)  
**

Sasori smirked darkly as he ripped Deidara's shirt open, the marks from two weeks ago still remained on the blondes heaving chest. "Why?" Deidara asked, he never understood why the older man would do this. The pain Deidara felt wasn't only from the wounds the scorpion would inflict on him. The emotional pain Deidara wore came from his demented childhood, no real family, only empty heartless people who would sneer or attack him as they pleased.

**Well you don't say  
And well I can explain what happened to my face  
Late last night  
I sleep in empty pools and vacant alleyways  
And what I'm going through, shot lip-gloss through my veins  
And when I can't complain  
With the falling rain**

Deidara turned his head to the side as tears openly fell down his face. Sasori had left a while ago. The blondes' nerves remained in shambles. Blood dripped down from the open wounds on his chest and arms. "Deidara, Leader-Sama wants to see you." Itachi's emotionless voice made Deidara cry harder, no emotions, no smiles, no warmth, there was nothing left for him. Deidara nodded in-between sobs. "Clean yourself up." Itachi walked out of the room, Deidara punched his fist into the wall. "FUCK THIS!" He screamed as loud as he could.

**C'mon**

"So you're alive after all?" Pein asked slightly annoyed, Deidara nodded, "Yeah, un." The blonde lowered his eyes to the Akatsuki cloak he was wearing. It hid the still bleeding wounds that was all that mattered. "Good. Now then, you and Sasori have a mission to do." Deidara winced at the scorpions' name. Pein's grey eyes narrowed, "Is that a problem?" "No, not a problem, un." Deidara lied, Pein nodded slightly. "Get ready then."

**I wanna save your heart  
I wanna see what your insides may be**

Deidara trudged out of his room, Sasori's disapproving eyes lay waiting for him. Deidara never met his gaze, he wanted to run, he wanted to die. But that was impossible, wasn't it? "Move already." Deidara moved as fast as he could to catch up to Sasori. Deidara shut his eyes tightly, maybe, soon, this nightmare would finally be over.

_**Well, that was it, dark I know. Deidara's reaction to Sasori's sadism is something I'm not too proud of, I intended to kill him, but decided against it… Oh well, my depression ends up with dark and morbid stories… Please Review, but no flames…**_


End file.
